1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of Virtual Reality (VR) rendering systems, and more specifically, to a system, method, and apparatus for utilizing a hand-held Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) to display a virtual environment based on a pose of a user in a real environment, where the pose is determined by locating a single constraint in an image of the user moving in the real environment.
2. Description of Related Arts
There are several virtual reality video systems currently being utilized in the art. “Virtual reality” (VR) is an artificial reality that projects a user into a 3-D space generated by a computing device. Most virtual reality systems employ specialized display systems such as “VR goggles”, “VR helmets” and “heads-up displays” to achieve a greater sense of immersion. Such display systems are often implemented as a helmet to continuously place a high-resolution display directly in front of a user's eyes. The system also has a host processing system that is capable of delivering high performance 3D graphics at interactive frame rates.
The helmet is also equipped with a location and orientation tracking device. Such devices can produce a six dimensional description of the helmet wearer's current 3-space location and relative orientation. The six dimensions are recorded as position (x, y, z) and orientation (azimuth, elevation, roll). Such systems can transmit this information on order of tens or hundreds of times a second. This information is sent to the host processor and used to dynamically update the 3D images being displayed in the helmet.
The result is that when the user moves his/her head in the real world, the system displays an image that simulates as though the user moved his/her head in the virtual world. Such a system can easily give the user the sensation of being able to walk and look around the virtual world. The interaction in the virtual world is natural because it is driven by natural user moves in the physical world.
One technology for implementing such tracking systems employs a three-dimensional electromagnetic field emitter mounted in the ceiling. The helmet has a receiver that is able to read the magnetic field and determine the receiver's location and orientation. The receiver then sends this data to the host computer via a serial cable.
A virtual reality system requiring a user to wear a helmet is deficient, however. The helmets are often large and heavy, resulting in the user experiencing neck pains or having to periodically remove the helmet and rest. Also, virtual reality simulator sickness is a common problem, and the most effective solutions entail giving the user a visual cue to the real world (either an overlaid small video window of the real world or synthetic objects that remain anchored with respect to the real world). However, the displays often strain eyes as they require long periods of near distance focus. Furthermore, many users are not excited about the idea of spending long hours of time in a powerful electromagnetic field. Also, the helmets are socially unacceptable in some contexts. In other words, users wearing big, bulky helmets often makes the user look strange. The use of the helmets also dramatically restricts where the applications can be used. Usually the system requires a dedicated room to house the system and the electromagnet field generators. Often the display and tracking system requires having a fixed length cable to connect it to the host system that performs the display rendering and signal processing. Accordingly, such systems are inherently non-portable.
There are other virtual reality systems in the art that determine the pose of a user by locating lit Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) in the field of vision of a camera coupled to a device held by the user. Such systems must first locate all LEDs in the field of vision, and then determine the position of the user based on these locations. Such a system is faulty, however, because LEDs must be placed in a wall or ceiling, and much processing power is utilized to locate and determine the precise location of each LED viewable by the camera. Because so much processing power must be utilized to determine the exact locations of the LEDs, a rendered 3D environment can “lag” behind the movement of the user, resulting in a “swimming effect.” In other words, the 3D environment cannot keep up with the user's movements, and is slow in changing the 3D environment according to the user's movements. Therefore, the 3D environment that the user should see is delayed. This lag effect often results in the user becoming sick or getting a headache. Therefore, it is inefficient to have to determine the exact location of each LED prior to determining the pose of the user.
Accordingly, current virtual reality systems are deficient because most require the user to wear a helmet, some require the user to stand near an electromagnetic field to determine the user's orientation, they have location restrictions, they are socially unacceptable, physically uncomfortable, and must determine the exact location of multiple objects prior to rendering an update to the 3-D environment shown to the user.